FOUR
by desperatepanda
Summary: Aku benci Akashi Seijuurou melebihi apapun di dunia ini. OCxAkashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Satu. Aku benci karyawisata.**

.

.

"Karyawisata!" seseorang berteriak histeris. Yang lain sahut-menyahut penuh euforia. Setelah _pengumuman hebat_ ini, seluruh kelas spontan riuh. Yap, bagaimana tidak? Ini karyawisata, lho. Karyawisata. Semua siswa bakal mencari kenangan indah masa mudanya di event kali ini.

Masa muda? Yah, kurasa aku sudah menggunakannya cukup baik, meski ada banyak hal yang kusesali, tetapi kurasa itu cukup. Yah, aku bahagia.

.

.

**Dua. Aku benci teman sekelasku.**

.

.

Oke, mari hitung. Pertama, aku melewati masa-masa SMP yang bahagia; jika diganggu sepanjang hari selama tiga tahun bisa disebut bahagia. Lalu aku cukup bahagia dengan kelasku yang selalu berkelompok-kelompok dan sangat benci jika dipisahkan. Seperti permen karet lama yang menempel dibawah meja. Lengket.

Gadis penyendiri seperti aku, takkan mau dan takkan pernah bertingkah kesetanan hanya karena karyawisata. Lagipula, semua orang dikelas sudah memberiku tempat spesial di sudut kanan belakang kelas, tempat paling terpencil di seantero ruangan. Lihat, mereka sungguh orang yang baik, bukan?

Kukira aku sedang mengkhayal saat aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kursiku lewat riuh redam kelas. Kemudian aku menyadari itu bukan suara imajinerku saat ketukan langkah kaki itu terasa semakin nyata. Sedikit mengesalkan, tetapi pada akhirnya aku mendongak juga untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata dan tampang menyebalkan.

Ah, aku tahu gadis ini, tetapi aku tidak ingat siapa namanya.

Dengan _earphone_ masih menggantung di telinga, aku menggumam, "**Apa**."

Ralat, itu bukan menggumam. Itu membentak.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan jijik kemudian mengibaskan surai hitam kebiruan miliknya dengan gaya yang sangat memuakkan. "Nih," semburnya seraya menepuk mejaku dengan tangan kanannya. Kusadari ada selembar kertas putih terselip diantara mejaku dan telapak gadis itu.

Dari sela-sela jemarinya, aku dapat membaca beberapa tabel dengan rangkaian huruf-huruf. Pastilah itu kertas pembagian kelompok. Dan kutebak, gadis ini terlalu _gembira (baca: muak)_ untuk sekelompok denganku sampai-sampai ia membentak meja hanya untuk memberiku selembar kertas putih yang tak bersalah.

Oh, ayolah. Tak bisakah kepalamu berpikir sedikit saja, misalnya untuk memberikan kertas ini baik-baik atau semacamnya? Biar kuperjelas, aku tak punya dendam padamu, oke?

"Hm." responku, tanpa merasa perlu repot-repot berterimakasih.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi.

**.**

**.**

**Tiga. Aku benci semua orang.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memungut kertas itu dengan malas. Menjumputnya dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahku, layaknya sedang mencubit benda yang sangat menjijikkan. Aku bahkan meringis saat melihat deretan nama-nama yang bahkan samasekali tidak kuingat.

Aku tidak mau berepot-repot menghafal _teman_ sekelasku jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya mengucilkanku seperti aku adalah manusia yang tidak kasat oleh mata.

Aku mulai menyetel lagu pada MP3 milikku yang tergeletak diatas meja, berdampingan dengan seabrek buku-buku yang terbuka.

Oh, ya. Perkenalkan teman sejatiku satu-satunya. Namanya MP3Player. Tingginya sekitar sepuluh senti dan ia sangat mengagumkan. Ia selalu berbicara saat aku dengan senang hati mendengarkan ocehan merdunya.

Aku belum menemukan namaku tertera di kertas putih itu saat lagu _I Knew You Were Trouble _dari Taylor Swift mulai mengalun lewat _earphone._

_._

_._

_**Cause i knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudut mataku menangkap nama yang tertera dengan rapi di dalam tabel kelompok delapan. Namaku.

.

.

─_**so shame on me now─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku menggeleng saat menyadari tak satupun remaja yang namanya tertera di tabel _Kelompok Delapan_ pernah berbicara denganku. Yah, bukankan itu bagus? aku akan menjalani tiga hari bersama orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalku, bahkan mungkin, belum pernah melihatku ada dikelas.

.

.

─_**put me to places i've never been─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku sudah akan membuang kertas itu sebelum menyadari satu hal yang terlewati oleh kedua bola binerku:

.

.

─_**till you put me down, oh─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seseorang yang satu kelompok denganku; lebih spesifik, akan menjadi ketua kelompokku:

.

.

─_**trouble, trouble─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Akashi Seijuurou._

**.**

**.**

─_**Trouble.**_

_**.**_

**Empat. Aku membenci Akashi Seijuurou lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Kuroko no Basket isn't mine. Its Fumaki Tadatoshi's. **_**I knew you were trouble **_**belongs to Taylor Swift. Remember i don't take any profit from this fanfiction but fun.**


	2. Chapter 2:You're useless

Aku sudah mengenal Akashi Seijuurou cukup lama.

Tapi, kau tahu, mengenal tidak terlalu memiliki makna yang sama dengan akrab. Maksudku, aku sudah banyak mendengar namanya dimana-mana. Saat ia maju ke depan kelas untuk menjelaskan pelajaran. Saat pemilihan pengurus kelas. Saat ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Saat ia memberikan pidato pembukaan Festival Kebudayaan. Saat ia dipanggil untuk menerima penghargaan murid teladan.

Dan, ya. Aku sangat, sangat bosan mendengar namanya.

Satu alasanku untuk mengutuk diri sendiri adalah memilih SMA Rakuzan sebagai lanjutan pendidikan formalku. Setelah SMP, rencana yang kususun sudah sejak lama hancur. Aku berencana SMA di Tokyo, tetapi nyatanya aku malah terdampar di Kyoto.

Bukannya aku tidak senang atau semacamnya, maksudku, Rakuzan adalah sekolah yang terkenal, tetapi hanya satu yang kusesali.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menyesal, maka alasannya adalah karena ada Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

_**Kuroko no Basuke is Fumaki Tadatoshi's**_

_**.**_

_**I dont take any profit from this fanfiction but fun**_

_**.**_

_**FOUR**_

_**.**_

_**AkashixOC/ AkashixYou**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings: Typos. And standart warnings that newbie usually use**_

.

.

"Kita sekelompok lagi, huh?" Gadis dengan surai hitam kebiruan yang membentak mejaku tempo hari yang bicara─

"Aku senang senang sekali ada kau dikelompokku!"

─tapi bukan kepadaku.

Jadi, sekarang kami sudah berada di salah satu kota pantai. Setelah menempuh beberapa jam dengan bus─yang kuhabiskan dengan tidur─akhirnya aku dan _teman sekelasku_ bisa memijakkan kaki di tanah lagi. Rasanya menyenangkan, rasa _tidak-berada-di-kota-tempatmu-biasa-dikucilkan_ dan rasa _mungkin-aku-bisa-memulai-hal-yang-baru-agar-aku-bisa-merubah-hidupku_.

Tapi, aku samasekali tidak mau merubah hidupku atau apapun yang ada didalamnya. Mereka mengucilkanku, maka, itu urusan mereka, dan bukan aku. Karena, aku samasekali tidak melakukan kesalahan berat apapun, jadi, jika itu pilihan mereka untuk mengabaikanku, maka aku tak dapat ikut campur.

Oh, mungkin satu. Satu kesalahanku.

Tapi, ini bukan waktunya ber-_falshback_ ria, atau merenungi kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan.

Lihat, anak-anak kelas dua SMA Rakuzan yang mengikuti karyawisata sudah berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing.

Segerombolan manusia yang sedikitnya berjumlah seratus orang membuatku kesulitan mencari cewek kacamata kemarin yang baru saja menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Maka, aku dengan segera menjinjing tasku. Kemudian dengan hati yang setengah mencelos, aku mencari cewek kepala hitam-kebiruan yang sekelompok denganku. Aku tidak mau tertinggal sendirian dikota ini─sememuakkan apapun teman-temanku─ karena itulah aku setidaknya, harus berkumpul dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan.

Aku menjulurkan leher, berharap pandanganku bisa lebih tinggi untuk menembus kerumunan manusia super banyak yang sangat berisik didepanku. Dan, ternyata menjulurkan leher saja masih belum cukup. Aku berdiri di jari-jari kakiku agar bisa mendapat pandangan yang lebih luas, tetapi ternyata sia-sia saja.

Tanpa sepenuhnya sadar, aku meloloskan helaan napas kesal.

Kalau aku sampai tertinggal disini seperti turis yang buta arah─tunggu, itu memang aku─akan jadi sangat lucu, bukan?

Baru saja terpikir olehku apa lebih efektif jika aku melapor ke salah satu guru saat sebuah suara bariton menegurku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku tersentak, padahal tadi aku cukup yakin aku tidak melamun. Suara yang barusan terdengar olehku terkesan seperti sedang memerintah─meski nadanya jelas-jelas bertanya─kesannya seperti kau ditanyai apakah kau yang mengambil permen seorang anak, tetapi yang bertanya sudah jelas mengetahui kaulah yang mengambilnya.

Seperti pertanyaan yang tak butuh jawaban.

Dengan sedikit ragu aku menoleh. Ragu, karena sebagian karena heran campur kaget tiba-tiba saja ada yang menegurku setelah beberapa bulan aku diabaikan, sebagian lagi karena aku tahu siapa yang bicara.

"Kau seharusnya ada di kelompokku, bukan?"

Semburat merahdi salah satu binernya adalah hal pertama yang aku tangkap dari sosok Akashi. Lalu surai merahnya, kemudian merah di binernya yang satu lagi. Dan barulah air muka mendominasi layaknya seorang raja yang selalu ia tampakkan.

Patah-patah, aku menjawab. "Umm.. ya, begitulah."

Ia mengangguk, "Aku baru saja akan melapor ke guru bahwa kau hilang."

_Oh? Baru saja aku akan melapor ke guru bahwa aku kehilangan kelompokku. Bisa saja kita bertemu di depan guru dan kemudian saling berteriak, 'oooohhh!' sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain._

Akashi memutar badannya, "Sebaiknya kau cepat jika tidak mau tertinggal lagi." kemudian sosoknya tenggelam di dalam kerumunan manusia.

Aku memalingkan wajah. Menggenggam tasku erat-erat. Sesuatu meletup-letup seakan lava yang mendidih didalam tubuhku. Kupikir sesaat itu rasa benciku kepada seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetapi mungkin saja itu salah.

ooo

_SMA Rakuzan, lima bulan yang lalu_

"Kau butuh bantuan dengan itu?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, ia kebetulan sedang berdiri di anak tangga di atas anak tangga yang kupijak saat aku sedang mengantar _print-out_ jadwal mata pelajaran untuk dua ratus anak kelas dua SMA Rakuzan.

Aku yakin seseorang mengerjaiku agar aku melakukan tugas mereka. Mentang-mentang aku hanya diam, diam, dan diam saja dikelas bukan berarti aku mau saja disuruh-suruh seperti ini. Tapi untuk kali ini, wali kelasku benar-benar memaksa.

Aku mendesis sebal, "Tidak perlu. Urusi saja si maniak otot di timmu itu."

Padahal lembaran kertas di tanganku sudah hampir meluncur lolos jatuh.

Ia tergelak pelan. "Kau tahu lumayan banyak, ya."

Aku tidak berniat merespon. Tapi pada akhirnya aku berkata,

"Lucu sekali jika aku tidak tahu anggota tim yang baru dikalahkan oleh tim basket yang baru berdiri dua tahun di event nasional."

Aku melirik wajahnya, untuk melihat reaksinya setelah apa yang kukatakan.

Kedua binernya, yang beriris merah itu meredup.

"Itu pertandingan yang sangat seru, memang." katanya pelan. Aku menolehkan wajah, tidak mau menatap wajahnya. "Pada akhirnya kami kalah."

Aku berusaha keras untuk menatap kedua iris merah itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya kalah itu sungguh menyebalkan."

Aku menunduk, "Aku tahu."

_Aku benar-benar tahu rasanya._

ooo

Sepanjang tur keliling kota, kami mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang cukup terkenal.

Dan selama itulah, aku berada di neraka.

Aku dan _teman_ sekelompokku berjalan ke perpustakaan kota. Lima jam waktu yang kusia-siakan hanya untuk membaca buku-buku yang baunya membuat bersin. Lima jam aku mengekori gadis kacamata agar aku tak tertinggal sampai akhirnya gadis itu menatap jijik dan takut padaku. Lima jam aku mendengarkan lagu yang sama berulang-ulang sampai rasanya sudah hambar.

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan sendirian. Kesendirian, entah bagaimana telah menanamkan secercah keberanian kepadaku. Contoh simpelnya, aku tidak perlu minta ditemani jika ingin ke toilet untuk buang air. Aku tidak takut melewati koridor remang selama aku tahu masih ada manusia diujung jalan. Sebagian orang menyebutnya _kemandirian_, tetapi menurutku itu berbeda. Kemandirian adalah bentuk keberanian untuk tidak bergantung pada yang lain, bukan?

Dan akhirnya disini. Setelah kami berjalan-jalan, akhirnya kami kembali ke penginapan kami yang berada ditengah kota.

Penginapan yang cukup mewah. Aku akui Rakuzan memang tidak main-main jika menggelar sebuah _event_. Di penginapan itu tersedia dua puluh kamar yang luasnya cukup menampung enam anak. Fasilitasnya tak perlu disebutkan lagi. Putra dan putri dipisah, dan adalah suatu kebetulan aku sekamar dengan gadis kepala hitam-kebiruan yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Kau lagi!" rutuknya sebal saat aku melempar tasku ke sudut ruangan. Aku, yang tidak selera meladeninya, hanya menatap gadis itu datar.

Gadis itu meledak-ledak, menggerutu dan merutuk sistem pembagian kelompok yang sangat lucu. Teman-temannya yang lain mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, sambil menatap sebal kepadaku yang sedang mengambil handuk dan baju ganti.

_Ha? Apa-apaan tatapanmu? Kau kira ini salahku? Aku juga tidak mau seruangan dengan cewek kepala hitam-biru dengan mata empat._

Kira-kira begitulah aku membalas tatapan sebal mereka.

Tanpa perlu repot-repot permisi, aku berjalan keluar ruangan kemudian membanting pintu kamar dengan keras, biar mereka kesal.

Setelah aku berada di koridor, terdengar suara raungan kesal gadis kacamata itu, diikuti dengan senyuman yang mengembang dari bibirku.

.

.

Saat aku berjalan di koridor luar, sambil mengeringkan rambutku setelah mandi, terdengar suara pantulan bola basket dari arah belakang bangunan.

.

_DUG!_

_._

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memandang garis lurus koridor. Mencoba menebak-nebak siapakah yang sedang bermain di sore hari begini.

_._

_DUG!_

_._

Biasanya, aku tidak peduli dengan suara familiar itu. Biasanya, aku akan terus jalan tanpa harus melihat siapa yang bermain. Biasanya, aku tidak ambil peduli.

Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini, aku justru berhenti melangkah.

Suara pantulan itu benar-benar mengundangku. Aku sudah sangat, sangat lama tidak mendengarkannya lagi, semenjak _kejadian_ itu.

Secercah rasa _ingin_ membuncah didadaku. Rasanya menggebu-gebu, seakan aku baru saja diberi suplai adrenalin yang sekarang berlari melewati pembuluh darahku. Aku benar-benar ingin bermain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus sekarang, kenapa harus disini. Rasanya aku ingin berlari _sprint_. Sekencang-kencangnya, sejauh-jauhnya sampai aku mencapai lapangan di belakang gedung itu.

.

Aku tidak mengerti.

.

.

**Aku hanya ingin.**

.

Maka, dengan itu, dengan lincah aku berbalik, dan mulai berlari. Suara sandal yang kugunakan bergema di koridor, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Handukku masih tergantung di leher, tetapi aku biarkan. Rambutku masih terurai basah, tetapi aku tidak lagi berniat untuk memusingkannya.

Aku ingin. Hanya ingin.

Sudah sangat lama, sangat lama sejak aku bisa menyentuh bola oranye itu. Sejak aku masih bisa mencetak skor dengan senyuman, bukannya rintihan.

Suara angin berhembus ditelingaku, membelai helai-helai rambutku yang sudah mulai mengering. Hari ini, aku tak memakai rok. Aku memakai _jeans_ selutut dengan kaus, artinya aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan langkah lariku.

Sudah sangat lama, sejak aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasa bersemangat menggebu-gebu ingin bermain.

Lapangan itu sudah mulai terlihat; tipikal lapangan basket pada umumnya, tetapi yang ini dipagari dengan kawat besi yang dicat hijau. Ada sebuah pintu─juga dari kawat besi─yang terbuka. Lapangan itu dirancang agar lebih rendah dari tanah sekitarnya yang disemen, sehingga jika kita ingin turun ke lapangan, kita harus melompat turun. Tidak terlalu dalam, hanya setinggi lutut, sehingga orang bisa duduk di pinggiran lapangan.

Aku tidak melihat seorang pun didalam pagaran kawat besi itu, kecuali Akashi.

Aku melangkah mendekati pagar kawat besi, mencengkeram sela-selanya yang berbentuk belah ketupat. Pandanganku belum lepas dari sosok yang mencoba berlatih _shooting_ disana.

Akashi men-_dribble_ bola itu dari tengah lapangan, kemudian melangkah tiga kali sebelum akhirnya memasukkan bola oranye itu dari sisi kanan _ring._

"_Lay up.._" aku menggumam, tanpa sepenuhnya sadar.

Kemudian Akashi kembali ke tengah lapangan, kemudian melompat dengan mendorong-melempar bola itu ke arah _ring_. Dengan mulus, seperti tembakan Midorima, bola itu melesat melewati lingkaran _ring_.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku ke kawat besi. Menggigit bibir.

Saat itulah; saat dimana binerku dan biner _ruby_-nya bertemu. Aku teringat akan rasa benciku kepadanya. Benci yang amat sangat. Tetapi bukan benci ingin membunuh. Aku.. tidak mengerti.

"Ingin?" undangnya, sambil memantul-mantulkan bola dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang bebas bertelekan pinggang. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati pinggiran lapangan, tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang tajam.

Aku menelan ludah. Sejurus kemudian, aku memutar badanku dan melangkah menjauh. Tanpa menjawab tawaran Akashi.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar, aku menyadari satu hal.

Rasa meletup-letup di dalam dadaku ini mungkin bukanlah benci. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melihat Akashi remuk karena dihajar, atau aku hanya ingin memarah-marahinya meski semua yang ia lakukan kebanyakan benar. Aku tidak ingin melihat ia menderita.

"_Aku ini absolut."_

Candaan macam apa itu?

Aku benci pada Akashi, aku benci dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. Aku benci padanya.

Aku membenamkan kepalan didadaku. Berdiri, di depan pintu kamar, tanpa ada niat mengetuknya.

Sesuatu meletup-letup didalam dadaku.

.

.

"_Kau harus berhenti saja bermain basket.."_

_._

_._

"_..kau tidak berguna."_

_._

_._

Mungkin itu bukan benci.

.

.

"_Lihat Akashi, kapten tim basket putra."_

_._

_._

"_Ia sungguh memiliki bakat."_

_._

_._

Mungkin saja aku iri.

.

.

"_Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Kau tidak membawa kemenangan apapun, maka, timmu lebih baik dibubarkan saja. Lagipula, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, tidak mungkin kau akan menyamai Akashi. Kau tidak berguna."_

_._

_._

_._

**tbc**

**a/n: Fyuh, selesai juga chapter dua._.v agak gaje gitu kah? Kalau iya, mohon reviewnya, minna.. karena Mikacchi ini newbie di fandom Kurobasu, bahakn di FFn. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas.. review aja xD lagian, ini fic pertama multichapter, lho. I'll pursue your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3:Beginning

"_Anosaa, Kise-kun." _

_Aku mengeratkan genggamanku di tas yang sedang aku jinjing. Kise Ryouta, yang namanya disebut menoleh. Ia nyengir ceria, matanya yang beriris kuning terang berkilat-kilat riang. Seuntai syal yang kelihatan jelas rajutan sendiri melilit leher si pemuda. Saat aku berusaha melirik wajahnya, penglihatanku benar-benar terusik dengan paduan warna kuning cerah menyala dari surainya dan biru mencolok dari syal itu. _

_Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat aku jerih melihatnya. Karena seorang Kise adalah model terkenal, ia tentu memiliki jadwal yang padatnya diluar batas kemampuan seorang manusia__jika manusianya itu aku__─maka, untuk menyingkat waktu, ia harus berganti pakaian di sekolah sebelum meluncur ke tempat pemotretan._

_Dan hari ini, ia memakai baju dengan warna yang sangat menusuk pandangan._

_Aku tahu, orang-orang akan berpikir ia aneh atau sebagainya.. jika saja ia bukan seorang Kise Ryouta._

_Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya, kecuali akan sangat menyebalkan mengingat kostum itu lagi, maka aku takkan mendeskripsikannya. Karena, dari kejauhan sungguh ia seperti anggota parade festival yang salah menyasar masuk sekolah._

_Kise tersenyum, seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya. "Yaa?" katanya._

_Aku menolehkan wajah, "Bisakah kau lepas pakaian itu? Kau tahu, hari ini aku akan mendaftar di klub basket dan mungkin jika kau datang dengan kostum seperti itu," aku menuding bajunya. "..aku bisa dianggap orang aneh."_

_Ia menatapku dan kostumnya bergantian, kemudian kelereng kuning terangnya bergulir memutar. "Daijobu-ssu. Nijimura-san dan Akashicchi itu orang yang baik, kok. Lagipula, kostum ini biasa saja, lho."_

_Aku menatap cengiran lebarnya dengan sangsi. "Aku tidak mengerti logika 'biasa-dan-aneh' milikmu itu, Kise-kun."_

_Gelak tawanya Kise meledak. "Pfft! Seperti itulah yang calon rekan se-timku harus tahu-ssu!"_

"_Rekan se-timmu?" ulangku dengan nada meremehkan. "Atashi wa jousei, da yo. Aku ini perempuan, tau!"_

_Kise-kun tergelak lagi. "Mungkin aku akan menganggapmu perempuan kalau rambutmu sedikit lebih panjang, kau tahu."_

_Aku mendecih saat jemarinya menepuk puncak kepalaku. Memang, saat itu rambutku masih sebahu. Tetapi, kurasa itu sudah cukup untukku, terlebih karena memiliki rambut panjang itu sedikit merepotkan. Meski, aku akui, aku benar-benar ingin mencoba memiliki rambut yang sepunggung._

"_Sou da, aku belum pernah bertanya kenapa kau mau masuk ke dalam tim basket?"_

_Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda blonde itu, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, sebenarnya."_

_Kise merengut, "Benarkah?"_

"─_UUH!"_

_Aku tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan histeris seorang gadis seangkatanku saat aku dan Kise berjalan melaluinya. Refleks, aku menoleh ke arah suara. Kemudian apa yang aku dapat adalah tatapan benci sekaligus iri dari gadis yang berteriak tadi._

"_Kau pasti sangat populer," ucapku tanpa melepas pandanganku ke gadis itu._

_Kise ikut menoleh ke arah yang aku lihat. "Biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula, kita kan tidak sedang kencan."_

_Aku memutar kedua binerku, "Pasti aku lebih memilih mati dibanding kencan dengan model narsis sepertimu."_

"─_Hidoi-ssu!" _

_Aku dan Kise, seperti yang ia katakan, kami tidak berkencan. Kebetulan rumahnya berada dua nomor dari rumahku, jadi sewaktu kecil kami sering bermain bersama. Kebetulan lainnya, hobi kami sama. Yang aku maksud bukan hobinya narsis, tetapi yang kumaksud adalah basket._

"_Nah!" serunya saat akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah._

_Aku yang tadinya mengekori pemuda itu dari belakang, mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke sampingnya. "Ini?" tanyaku saat melihat gedung olahraga yang bahkan dari tempatku berdiri, terdengar semarak remaja-remaja sebayaku sedang bermain, diiringi dengan suara pantulan dan decitan khas bola basket._

"_Yep." Katanya ceria. "Youkoso! Selamat datang di klub Basket Teiko!"_

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke is Fumaki Tadatoshi's**_

_**.**_

_**I dont take any profit from this fanfiction but fun**_

_**.**_

_**FOUR**_

_**.**_

_**AkashixOC/ AkashixYou**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings: Typos. And standart warnings that newbie usually use**_

.

.

Malam yang kulewati di dalam ruanganku adalah malam yang terburuk yang pernah aku alami.

Bukan saja karena pada akhirnya aku harus menelan ocehan gadis kacamata itu bulat-bulat, tetapi masih ditambah lagi dengan suhu pendingin ruangan yang terlalu rendah. Aku, yang sejak kecil selalu bermasalah dengan dingin, terpaksa menambah selimut dari pemilik penginapan.

Pagi harinya, aku menemukan bahwa semua orang sudah selesai bersiap untuk sarapan persis saat aku terbangun. Gadis berkacamata itu mengejekku, _lelet!_ ucapnya, dan beberapa kata sarkas lainnya─aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Terpaksa aku lekas berlari menyikat gigi dengan terburu-buru. Dan setelah aku kembali ke kamarku, semua orang sudah pergi. Dengan hati melengos, aku menyambar _headset_ dan MP3Playerku kemudian berlari ke ruang makan.

Lalu, disinilah aku, menunggu antrianku mendapatkan piring makanan.

Setelah berdiri beberapa lama, akhirnya aku bisa memegang piring makananku. Setelah melangkah keluar dari antrian, aku menyempatkan diri menebak-nebak apa saja bumbu yang digunakan didalam omelet diatas piringku ini.

Seperti pada kebanyakan omelet lainnya, warna telur dadarnya oranye kekuningan. Saus merah di taruh diatas omelet itu, dan beberapa sayuran menghiasi pinggiran piring makanannya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Ini hanya omelet biasa di pagi hari yang biasa di karyawisata yang biasa.

Aku baru menyadari semua bangku terisi penuh saat kakiku mulai melangkah mencari meja yang kosong. Kepalaku menoleh kanan-kiri, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan meja yang bisa kududuki.

Meja gadis berkacamata itu sebenarnya masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi, tetapi begitu pandanganku bertabrakan dengan pandangannya, aku langsung berbalik badan untuk mencari meja lain. Jika kau bisa melihatnya, maka kau akan tahu betapa tatapan gadis itu sungguh menyeramkan. Tajam dan mengintimidasi dengan benci.

Tetapi bukan mengintimidasi ala Akashi, lebih mengintimidasi seperti _sok berkuasa_. Kalau dalam kasus Akashi, yah, tatapannya memang bisa membuat siapapun terhenyak sejenak. Apalagi saat ia masih memiliki _Emperor Eye_ emasnya itu.

Akashi, ya?

Ujung binerku menangkap sosok dengan kepala merah di sudut ruangan. Akashi, Ia sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, tidak seperti remaja lainnya yang berisik. Lengan jas putih seragam Rakuzannya digulung sampai setengah lengan bawah─tidak biasanya─dan posisi duduknya benar-benar seperti baru mencontoh gambar dari _buku pegangan murid teladan_.

Apa ia berkhayal sedang makan bersama ayahnya─atau siapalah?

"Ohayo, Akashi-kun." Sapaku saat akhirnya aku sampai disamping pemuda itu. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Aku menuding kursi kosong yang berada tepat didepannya. Akashi mendongak untuk menatapku yang sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan datar. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu seakan ia sedang menimbang-nimbang, Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, "Silakan,"

"Terimakasih." jawabku kemudian mengambil tempat di kursi kosong tersebut.

Aku menyendok omeletku setelah ia mengambil alat makannya kembali. Berdecak dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa rasa omelet ini tidak terlalu buruk. Rasanya seperti memakan omelet buatan sendiri. Kemudian saat aku melirik wajah Akashi, aku bisa menebak ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa menit, aku dan Akashi hanya fokus kepada omelet masing-masing yang sudah tinggal setengah. Sibuk menyendok, menyuap dan mengunyah. Tanpa ada percakapan apapun.

"Hari ini jangan sampai tertinggal."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara baritonnya. "Hem?"

Akashi meletakkan sendoknya lagi untuk menatapku. "Kemarin kau hampir hilang, dan _aku_ harus bertanggung jawab jika hal itu sampai terjadi─"

"─aku bukan anak kecil."

"...aku tahu."

Lalu kami kembali hening beberapa detik.

"Dan─oh─satu hal lagi." Katanya, tapi kali ini tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari omelet. "Cobalah untuk bersosialisasi sedikit. Kayaba-san banyak mengeluh tentangmu kepadaku."

Aku menelan makananku. "Kayaba?─oh, maksudmu gadis dengan kacamata itu? Sebenarnya aku juga punya banyak keluhan tentangnya jika kau mau tahu."

Akashi tampak tertarik. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, beritahu aku."

"Hemm," gumamku. "Misalnya caranya bersikap padaku, atau bagaimana ia merutukiku saat tahu aku seruangan dengannya, tapi.. lupakan saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku adalah ketua disini. Kalian adalah anggota. Bukan bermaksud untuk mendiskriminasi, tetapi demi kekompakan kita─"

"─Akashi." tegasku. "..ini bukan tim basketmu."

Ia terhenyak.

Kemudian, kami melanjutkan makan tanpa bersuara.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya," desis Akashi setelah omeletnya habis lalu menyilangkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring. Aku menontonnya meminum air, mengelap tangan dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelum ia melangkah menjauh, ia sempat berpesan padaku;

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, acara kita akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali fokus menghabiskan makananku.

"Oh, ya." Kataku, untuk menarik perhatiannya. Akashi menoleh tanpa membalikkan badan. Melirik dengan kedua biner merahnya.

"Aku duduk disini karena kehabisan kursi."

Ia tampak tidak mengerti untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi kulihat ekspresi itu menguap, lalu ia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu."

Kemudian ia melangkah keluar.

Setelah punggung pemuda itu menghilang dari ruangan makan, aku menegaskan satu hal pada diriku sendiri;

_Aku__tetap membencinya. Mau itu iri atau apapun__aku tidak peduli__benci adalah benci. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin aku hanya sekedar iri padanya._

ooo

Setelah aku pikir-pikir kembali, pagi saat sarapan tadi adalah kali pertama aku memanggil namanya setelah berbulan-bulan kami menaiki kelas dua SMA.

Waktu kelas satu dulu, aku dan Akashi tidak sekelas, jadi kami sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa. Dan, itu adalah keberuntungan buatku. Kelas kami berjauhan, dan aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh saat ia bertanding di event Winter Cup.

Saat itu, ia masih memiliki biner keemasan kebanggaannya. Perangainya masih seperti raja dari raja. Dengan slogan _aku ini absolut _favoritnya, akhirnya, Akashi menelan kekalahan pertamanya.

Aku tidak berkata apapun padanya. Begitu pula kepada anggota tim Rakuzan yang lain. Aku mengerti bahwa mereka sangat benci dikalahkan, tetapi apapun alasan yang mereka lontarkan, tetap saja kekelahan adalah yang mereka harus terima.

Diam-diam, aku turut bersyukur Seirin yang memenangkan Winter Cup.

Malam itu, aku mengirim sms singkat ke nomor Kuroko, yang entah masih aktif atau tidak. Isinya hanya satu kata. _Omedeto_.

Kuroko membalas esok paginya, _arigato. Aku harap Akashi-kun baik-baik saja_.

Kemudian aku tak membalas smsnya lagi.

"_Aku harap Akashi baik-baik saja."_

Aku harap juga begitu, Kuroko.

ooo

"Sekarang kita dalam jam bebas!"

Seorang guru lelaki mengumumkan kalimat itu lewat megafon, yang langsung disambut riuh anak-anak sebayaku. Mereka ber-_high five_ satu sama lain, dan aku hanya diam dengan earphone menggantung. Kami sedang berkumpul di depan penginapan, dan berbaris sesuai kelompok yang telah ditentukan. Entah kebetulan atau tidak (dan aku benci sekali mengatakannya) Akashi berbaris di depanku.

Bahkan dari tempatku berdiri, tercium wangi maskulin khas anak laki-laki. Apa Akashi menggunakan parfum? (tunggu, itu diluar imej-nya sama sekali) atau ia baru saja berendam di bath-tub?

─tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang mesum begini, sih?

Aku membuang wajah yang terasa panas.

Sesekali aku mencoba melirik punggungnya yang tegap didepanku.

Aku yakin Akashi belum pernah mendapatkan latihan baris-berbaris sebelumnya, tetapi sikap siapnya sungguh mengesankan. Atau ini berkat latihan berat setiap hari di klub basket? atau malah berkat hobinya berkuda setiap Minggu pagi?

Dibalik jas putihnya itu, tersembunyi bahu yang lebar.

Entah kenapa.. aku ingin sekali membenamkan wajahku ke punggungnya itu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jelas kenapa keinginan itu tiba-tiba mencuat didalam benakku. Aku hanya merasa ingin bersandar ke bahunya.

Mungkin terasa aman?

Kenapa bisa aku berpikiran begitu? Padahal ini Akashi, lho. Biasanya orang sudah akan takut duluan begitu ia berbicara.

Kenapa?

Lagipula, sejak kapan Akashi melewati tinggiku? Dulu, tinggiku lebih lima senti darinya, dan sekarang, jika pandanganku lurus ke depan, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah tengkuknya yang dibungkus kerah jas.

Aku menggeleng. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang aku _benci _Akashi. Aku benci. Benci.

Benci.

"Tapi, kalian tidak se-bebas itu, lho." Lanjut guru itu dengan cengiran bermain di wajahnya. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku; refleks menaruh atensi ke guru itu setelah aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

Seperti di-koor, anak-anak mengeluh kecewa. Tidak terkecuali Kayaba si gadis berkacamata.

Guru itu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hari ini, guru-guru sudah sepakat akan memainkan suatu game. Dan kalian harus ikut. Wajib!"

Teriakan kecewa menggema lagi. Aku melangkah mundur, karena lagu yang mengalun lewat earphoneku tidak terdengar karena keluhan mereka.

Oh, yang benar saja. Kalian ini masih SD, ya?

Aku mendecih pelan.

"Gamenya adalah," kata guru itu melalui megafon. Anak-anak yang lain menunggu lanjutan kalimat dengan antusias. Akashi juga terlihat penasaran. Dan aku, suka atau tidak, sebenarnya juga ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan guru-guru untuk jam bebas kami.

".. game yang simpel. Kalian juga bisa sekalian berkeliling, dengan syarat satu kelompok harus terdiri dari dua orang yang akan dipilihkan oleh guru."

Wajah-wajah penasaran berkerumun. Tidak sabar. Antusias. Campur aduk jadi satu.

"Hadiah bagi pemenang adalah; tiket makan malam berdua di restoran mahal!"

Sorakan gembira terdengar, kemudian suasana kembali menjadi hening saat guru itu melanjutkan.

"Dan gamenya adalah.."

Aku menunggu. Akashi menunggu. Kayaba menunggu. Semua anak menunggu. Guru-guru pendamping tertawa kecil satu sama lain; menyembunyikan kejutan.

".._MENCARI HARTA KARUN!"_

.

.

.

.

Game yang bagus. Sayangnya, namaku disebut berdampingan dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Tbc

a/n: Okeh, maaf saya update telat. Ini sudah lama ada di folder, tapi nggak sempat nge-publish, Mikacchi terlalu sibuk di RL hiks! Oh iya, ini timelinenya pas Akashi udah naik kelas dua. Nah, semester tiganya Akashi baru jalan setengah; alias, tiga bulan dari kenaikan kelas.

Kalau ada yang belum jelas, harap maklum? ;w;) eh tapi pm atau review aja deh.

Makasiiiiihhh banget buat yang sudah nge-fav, nge-follow sama nge-review! Juga untuk para silent reader diluar sanah! Mikacchi terharu banget/ oke ini lebay/

megane-chan: makasih untuk reviewnya, meganechan! Apalagi dibilang plotnya bagus. Fufufu, iya nih, abis dicek lagi ternyata emang banyak typo yang begitu. Maaf untuk typos nya. Kalau ada yang kurang, Mikacchi mohon bimbingan megane-chan! Arigatou~ (diusahain updatenya cepet deh x3)

ay Seijurou: okee ini udah update. Maaf lamaa yak :')

akachin: oke akachin~ ini udah cukup panjang kah?


End file.
